marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyke (X-Men: Evolution)
| ally = | fam = (Aunt) | xme = | voice = Neil Denis | other = }} :Spyke is from the Non MAU series . Evan Daniels, also known by the codename Spyke, is a , a former member of the , and a part of the . Biography Evan Daniels was born in New York, New York to Vivian Daniels and Mr. Daniels. His mutant powers are first noticed at his high school basketball game by his Aunt of the X-Men, and his teammate . The next night Ororo and her teammates and , approached Evan's parents about his mutant powers and attending . Evan angrily declined on his own behalf and leaves. He went to his school to catch the thief who kept breaking into his locker. The thief was Pietro, who could move incredibly fast. Pietro, who called himself Quicksilver, broke into all the lockers in the school and let Evan take the heat as he escaped prosecution. Only when Professor used his pull to help Evan get out of prison did he join the X-Men and the school under the code name Spyke. Spyke settled the score with Quicksilver when he, Cyclops, and Jean defeated the speedy mutant. Spyke was cleared of all charges when he caught Quicksilver's confession on tape. During his tenure with the X-Men, Spyke didn't want any special treatment from anyone at the school because he was Storm's nephew. Though he liked being an X-Man and thought of them as his family, Spyke at times acted selfishly and inconsiderate of others. Spyke would goof around in class and on at least one occasion ditched school mid-class to go ing with his friends. He also was late for several training exercises in the Danger Room resulting in the other X-Kids getting reprimanded because of him. If not for him saving Storm's life from the Hungan, Spyke would have been sent home to his parents due his lack of concern for school and DR training. During his time with the X-Men, he came into many conflicts with the Brotherhood of Mutants. Disappearance of Nightcrawler He, Jean, Scott, Kitty and Kurt conversed over going to Duncan Matthew's party. While he and the other X-Men were all in agreement that the party would be fun, Scott did not believe it to be and explained that the X-Men might be taken by surprise during the party and have their powers revealed to the general public. Though Scott reminded the X-Men that they were not the only mutants at the school, Evan stated that they were the cool ones and high-fived Kurt after doing so. After Kitty left, Scott and Kurt had an argument and thus, Kurt left the group, angered and frustrated. Jean and Scott knew Toad had something to do with Nightcrawler's disappearance after seeing him use a device to teleport items into an alternate dimension. Based on their details, Spyke and the other X-Men attacked Toad. As he tried to escape, Spyke used his powers to nail Toad to a tree, forcing him to stay at bay and suggesting that he stick around for a while. As he and the others began to interrogate Toad, they found themselves at the mercy of , who promised the location and return of Nightcrawler. Spyke and the others went with her and alongside Shadowcat, Spyke noticed the device's true technological purposes as they inspected it. As Nightcrawler briefly messaged the team, he suggested to Cyclops that Nightcrawler wanted him to destroy the device. In actuality, Nightcrawler had tried to tell the five not to blow up the device. While the X-Men handled the situation at hand, the Brotherhood of Mutants came to come for Rogue and attack them. Spyke fought against Toad, using his spikes to conceal the Brotherhood member in a small prison of his own. After Spyke and the others managed to beat the group and save Nightcrawler, they met Forge and soon continued to discuss their intentions of going to Duncan's party. He and the other X-Men would come into contact with Rogue again shortly after her lead, as she revoked her place in the Brotherhood of Mutants and joined the X-Men after she discovered the truth about Mystique. At this time, Spyke and the majority of the X-Men discovered that their current school principal had really been Mystique. Spyke commented that the group had no problem keeping their ongoing war at bay while under their false-provadoes. Rogue's joining Outside of Spyke's presence, Rogue joined the X-Men after realizing that Mystique did not really care for her. Spyke and the other X-Men realized that their principal Darkholme was really Mystique in disguise. Angered, Spyke and the others expressed their frustration at Xavier for not telling them. After Rogue stated that her own beliefs were not supposed to be spoken, Spyke and the others encouraged her to talk. Spyke failed to complete a project of his on the Star Wars project, with his teacher telling him to come after class and explaining that the assignment was on that of the space program and not the movie. Spyke related that he liked movies, begging his teacher for a make-up assignment and was given the task of setting out to record things that people his age did. After being advised to start quickly, he thanked his teacher and was told by Nightcrawler to cover for him in their next class. He promised to and recorded Shadowcat talking to Jason, dubbing him the love interest. After being spotted by Rogue, he claimed that he had not been recording the two and was given a threat by her. He ignored it, and tried to see if they would be auditioning for the Dracula play, of which Jason was putting posters up for. With Rogue and Shadowcat both confirming that they would, Spyke referred to their shared interest in being performers in the play as character conflict. Right after the two left him, he made his way to the Xavier Mansion. On his way there, he was attacked by Sabertooth, whom gained the location of the mansion and left a message for Wolverine. After regaining consciousness, he picked up the camera and soon met Toad, whom requested to be taped for the project. After arriving at the mansion, he recorded Wolverine, whom snatched the camera away and began to list the dangers that came with using it while at the mansion, the most prominent being that of their secrets being exposed during it. Sabretooth's footage he recorded on Evan's camera while he was knocked out confirmed Wolverine's fears, as he arrived at the mansion and began to attack the group. Wolverine protected him, as the other X-Men arrived as well to aid their teammates. Together, they managed to brush the villain off, but knew that he would return with the intentions to cause some more harm or do something generally antagonistic to the group. After the confrontation, he managed to get Shadowcat and Rogue to dance for him, convincing Rogue to take a dose of her powers in order to gain her dancing skills as well. He recorded them, as they danced on the same level. However, the three were attacked by Sabertooth. Sabretooth did not realize that Evan had been counting on him appearing, as he used his powers to attack him once the much older villain put his hands on him. Though they fought against their aggressor, they were unable to stop Sabertooth until the arrival of Wolverine, whom quickly defeated his rival with little assistance from them and yelled at the group for planning what he believed was an idiotic stunt, grounding all of them. Shortly after his film's completion, Spyke showed it to his school as a dedication to his new family and was smiled at by his fellow X-Men. Other endeavors After he and the other X-Men were discovered to be mutants, Spyke grew angry at how they were being treated. After drinking Pow-R8, an energy drink that was toxic to mutants even by touching it, Spyke found out he could not retract or fully control his spikes. After seeing how cruelly he was treated because of his condition, Spyke joined the because he wanted to fight for mutants that look different from normal humans. Storm did not take this well and tried to convince Spyke to come back but he refused. When he returned he had mutated even further, and most of his upper body was covered by armadillo-type bone-plates except for his face and below the waist. He later helped out in destroying the Pyramids surfaced by . When Xavier scanned Apocalypse's mind, he saw Evan in a group photo with the X-Men, along with several of the and many of their apparently then-former enemies and other allies. He was wearing the lower half of his uniform, indicating that he had returned to the team. Powers and Abilities Evan possesses the ability to project his bones as either defensive or offensive weapons. They often assume the form of spikes, which earns him his designation, and can be projected from his arms and torso. Personality Is quite playful. After joining with the Morlocks, he became much more serious. Relationships Ororo Munroe Ororo Munroe is Evan's aunt. They seem to have a very good relationship. Charles Xavier Wolverine Spyke first met Wolverine after joining the X-Men. During Spyke's recording of the Xavier Institute, Wolverine scolded the boy, citing that his recordings could endanger their very existence as mutants being revealed. After Sabertooth attacked him, Rogue and Shadowcat, Wolverine arrived and saved the three from his longtime enemy. He promptly grounded them afterwards. Cyclops Spyke first met Cyclops when the latter, Jean Grey and Xavier came to his home to talk to his parents. Though Cyclops and the others tried to explain that Evan's powers could be controlled, Spyke retaliated by questioning what his powers were. Spyke and Cyclops fought alongside each other after Nightcrawler disappeared and the Brotherhood of Mutants came to stop the group from getting their ally back. During Xavier's disappearance, Spyke, Cyclops and the other X-Men took solitude in caves. Under his leader's orders, Spyke retreated from the military after they came to attack the mutants in hiding. The two fought together again when Duncan Matthews allied himself with the group. Jean Grey Nightcrawler Shadowcat Spyke first met Shadowcat when he joined the X-Men, whom became mad at him after he did a cannonball in their pool and caused her to lose her balance. Spyke recorded Shadowcat and Rogue during Shadowcat's flirting with Jason and when the two danced for him after he requested they do so. He, Shadowcat and Rogue were attacked by Sabertooth, whom overpowered the young mutants. During the Brotherhood's attack on the X-Men, Shadowcat helped Spyke up before he was knocked over again by his longtime rival Quicksilver. Rogue Quicksilver Spyke and Quicksilver were rivals from the time they were children and found themselves at each other's throats when Quicksilver finally revealed his true jealousy that he had withheld all those years by damaging several of the school's lockers and having Spyke stay behind to take the blame after the latter came to stop him. The two soon butted heads again when Spyke found him, this time with aid by the X-Men. Together with Cyclops and Jean, Spyke managed to defeat his longtime rival for the first time and had him pay for his crimes against their school by taking his cell in jail. When the Brotherhood of Mutants attacked the X-Men during Magneto's uprising, Spyke was knocked over by Quicksilver after being helped up by Shadowcat. Toad Avalanche Blob Scarlet Witch Spyke first met Scarlet Witch alongside the rest of the X-Men when she joined the Brotherhood of Mutants in fighting the team after they failed themselves. With her powers, she easily trounced Spyke and the other X-Men, causing them to leave depressed and saddened over their first loss against the Brotherhood of Mutants. Spyke and Scarlet Witch would soon meet face-to-face again when she and the other members of the Brotherhood were allowed to join the X-Men as their teammates in fighting Magneto. Though Spyke resented the decision, along with the rest of the X-Men, he was forced to do it as Xavier commanded it. Background Spyke was voiced by Neil Denis. He is an original character made for the series. He has powers similar to the pre-existing X-Man Marrow, though Boyd Kirkland claimed it was unintentional. External Links *Wikipedia *Evan Daniels (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Heroes (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Morlocks (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Original Character